Twisted
by FallenFromGrace1882
Summary: Sure Fang 'likes' Max, but Iggy gives him butterflies. He gives Fang what he craves more than anything. Rewrite of my original fic Twisted. Figgy- M for reasons and for safety precautions


Steam billowed around Fang encasing him in a hot, yet soothing, cocoon. The constant drumming of the water drowned out every other sound in the bathroom, including the obnoxious leaky faucet that could always be heard. He imagined this is what a sauna would be like, if it weren't an actual shower.

As water cascaded onto him, his mind wandered. There hadn't been any robot of mutant attacks recently- something incredibly unusual. Hadn't it been like, two weeks at this point? Perhaps evil scientists just couldn't keep up the demand for hostile creatures. Fang liked the idea of that. Or perhaps they just realized whatever they threw at them would ultimately end in failure and disaster on their end. That, of course, was the best case scenario.

Fang let the water run over his head. It felt nice, something that always felt like a commodity in the past. The sense of normalcy was...overwhelming to be honest. He kind of missed breaking bones and freely flying from place to place. Sure, he didn't miss almost dying on a regular basis or eating out of dumpsters, but everything else was great. He shook out his wings a little bit. The shower was too small to unfurl them completely, but it felt nice to be able to do that much.

There was a knock on the door. He instinctively pulled in wings back in- force of habit after being spotted by normal people. There was silence from the other side of the door. That was pretty strange. Usually people just barged in regardless if the room was already occupied.

"What do you want," he called as loudly as he could. Again, there was no response. Definitely not normal. "What the fuck do you want," he shouted again. The door opened without warning and someone stepped through.

"It's me." The voice was (obviously) familiar, light but with an air of urgency and firmness. Iggy. Fang felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh...well, what do you want?" There was an unnerving silence as Iggy shut the door behind him. There was nothing but the sound of rushing water and it was starting to make Fang shiver, despite the temperature. With unexpected speed, the shower curtain was pulled open, nearly ripped off its rod.

Even though Iggy was blind, Fang couldn't help but feel like Iggy was staring at him. In a way he was- at least, he was facing in his direction. He didn't really have a reason to be embarrassed…

"What the hell are you doing? You almost ripped the curtain again." The first bit was more of a rhetorical question. Fang knew exactly what Iggy was doing. Well, sort of anyway. As if in response Iggy stepped into the shower, completely ignoring the fact that he was still wearing clothes. He closed the curtain behind him- a great deal more carefully than before, leaning in to press Fang against the wall in the same moment.

"What do you think I'm doing," he retorted teasingly, brushing a lock of hair from Fang's face. His forehead met Fang's as he braced an arm on the wall, half trapping Fang where he stood, Fang shivered again, but kept his gaze and breathing even. It was just about the only thing he could do at that moment. Iggy's free hand wandered its way from Fang's forehead to his cheek and from his cheek to his chest, lazily ghosting over a nipple. He hummed in amusement as Fang's breath hitched; Fang was glad he couldn't see the red tinge enveloping his face.

"You realize it's rude to barge in while people are showering," Fang scolded, doing his best to ignore Iggy's meandering hand. The other had had wedged it behind his head, tangling and untangling itself among Fang's dripping jair.

"Ah...but you invited me," Iggy smirked. Fang opened his mouth to make a retort, it died in his throat as one of Iggy's knees forced Fang's leg further apart. Despite the unpleasant wetness, the fabric of his jeans felt fantastic, eliciting a quiet (although Fang was sure Iggy heard it) moan from him.

Taking that as an invitation, Iggy gently wrapped his hand around Fang's cock, giving it slow, lazy strokes, each one dragging out a louder and whinier moan from Fang. He leaned in, his lips tickling Fang's ear.

"Maybe it's time to remind the rest of the Flock whose fuck toy you are."

A/N: Listen, I said I would rewrite it, and I did. Sure, it's about 2 years later than expected, but the point is, I kept good on my word and still ship Figgy.


End file.
